


Freed's Ocean

by ohmwork



Series: I'm Metaphor and Simile Trash [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blood, Blowjobs, Death, Dirty Talk, Freed has a potty mouth, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed swallowed hard, wrapped his good arm around Laxus' neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. It's not as sloppy as it looks, it's just flooding with emotion. There's excitement, longing, arousal, relief, love. It's like the convergence of a powerful, stormy ocean and a fast paced river with rapids.</p><p>(Alternately, Laxus takes Freed on a mission and admits his complete and utter adoration for our green haired lover boy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed's Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiemixieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/gifts).



> I was supposed to post this when I got home but I'm at the airport and can't wait so here is this little thing. I'm so happy with it and I had an amazing beta who helped me edit the piece of shit first draft I had and gave me more inspiration to keep writing! Pixievhenan is a lovely person and I truly appreciate her help! So here is some fraxus smut with plot haha please enjoy ! 
> 
> hailey

It had been a while since Freed and Laxus had gone on a mission together, just the two of them. Usually the rest of the Raijinshuu were there or Laxus didn’t go at all. Nevertheless, they were presently headed on a week-long mission to an island that was rumored to be haunted.

As the story went, the island was once a prosperous trading style town. Every inhabitant had had their own place and contributed something to said island. Hundreds of years ago, the water levels rose quickly, submerging the whole town. Few inhabitants survived and with the knowledge of who flooded their home, they put a curse on the island. The curse made it so that anyone who stepped foot on it would be haunted by those they love. It's even said that ghosts can appear in the form of people who are still living.

Laxus wasn’t scared of going by himself. Still, he offered Freed a chance to come along and of course Freed could never deny his one and only leader anything, and so the green-haired mage joined him on the mission.

The journey to the island took a couple of days. Laxus had made it clear that he was only planning on being there for only as long as he needed. Freed, however, seemed determined to figure out a way to end the curse that had plagued the Island for hundreds of years. Perhaps this was why Laxus had chosen Freed to accompany him; the script mage was undoubtedly the best in the entire guild with his runes.

They had travelled to the island on foot, as per Laxus' choice. It was pretty hot at the moment, and they were both sweating in the heat. Laxus wiped his forehead with his arm and a drop slid down his temple. Freed blinked slowly, watching the blond breathe a little heavier, drenched in sweat just as he was.

It's no secret that Freed had a thing for Laxus. Anyone who spent any time around them could figure it out, and Freed wasn’t shy about making it apparent. He would serve Laxus until the day he died if that's what the dragon slayer wanted, willing to do absolutely anything for his leader.

When night rolled around, they began to pitch up a tent whilst a storm rolled in. Long before Freed and Laxus ever met, Freed used to hate thunder storms. The loud crashing and huge bolts cracking terrified him. It was Laxus who’d helped him get over his fear of lightning storms, and that was probably when Freed first began to like his stoic leader.

It had been a challenging road for the rune mage. Laxus was, after all, a very independent and reserved man. He never talks much to the members of Fairy Tail. In fact, he doesn't really care for many of them (especially that flame for brains, Natsu). The blond barely talks to his Raijinshuu, not unless he needs something or he's really starved for entertainment. It does hurt Freed sometimes, but alas, he's but a loyal servant to his master.

The night on the Island was long and cold, though the morning that day had been unbearably hot. Freed shivered the whole night, unconsciously pulling his body into a tight ball in an attempt to keep warm. Even then, he is unable to fall asleep for hours as he listens to the chorus of his teeth chattering. However, sometime during the night, he must have taken Laxus' fur coat whilst he slept, because when he wakes up the next morning he finds the garment draped over him.

And so, as they continued on, the green haired wizard took advantage of the silence in order to take in his surroundings.The island itself wasn’t very spooky looking. There were tall trees and thick undergrowth not unlike a jungle or rainforest. The birds sang melodic little tunes and a slight breeze whistled between the branches. Without warning, Laxus zapped one of the blue birds near them with grunt about how annoying their chirps were.

"Where are we going?" Freed asked, cutting away more foliage for them to walk through.  
  
"Dunno, just keep going til we find somethin," Laxus says replied gruffly, smacking dead a bug on his arm.

Freed does as he's told, continuing on without complaint until they come to a clearing with a cabin at the center made purely out of logs from this very forest. The windows had no glass, just curtains dancing in the wind barely covering the holes, and the door partially ajar.

Freed pulled it further open with his sword and looked inside. But just as his green head peeked over the edge, a knife was thrown at him with deadly accuracy. Had the mage not possessed unnaturally fast reflexes, it would have hit him directly in the middle of his forehead. Thankfully, it instead, breezed right past him, only nicking the corner of his ear.

"Who's there?" A deep voice rumbled angrily from inside the dark cabin.

"Who are you?" Laxus boomed back, leaning against the wall near the door.

There came a creaking noise, like the sound of someone huge standing from an old chair and then heavy footsteps and the pair braced for an attack. Instead, what came out is a small man, about the same height as Laxus’ hips. And the blonde man laughs loudly. Well, until another knife is thrown at him and he has to dodge suddenly.

"You're trespassing!" The owner of the cabin shouted in his big voice, continuing to throw more and more knives.

Unable to dodge them all, some hit Laxus’ arms and legs, with one even cutting his cheek open, right through his scar. Freed leans into help but a knife was held to his throat and that's when he realizes the small man is also a mage!

He's controlling the knives without even touching them, and they seem to be popping out of nowhere, whizzing in the air at impossible speeds. Laxus kept getting bombarded with with wave after wave of knives, and Freed, unable to stand to watching the man he cared most for get cut up like that, panicked.

"Laxus!" He screamed, running forward despite the blade at his throat. But before he could get to him, a particularly jagged and long dagger imbedded itself right into the center of Laxus' chest.

Freed froze.

The heavy body fell to the ground with a deep thud, blood soaked into the grass, staining it obscenely red. Laxus’ hair is pink, his face almost unidentifiable save for the striking blue eyes contrasting eerily against the dark red blood.

Freed felt the bile rising up in his throat, horrified at the sight before him. It was both a stomach retching, and also a heart wrenching sight. His chest burned in anguish, throat in pain. The agony of losing his leader, his superior, his mentor, and lover all in one ripped his heart in half mercilessly. Freed hadn’t even known how Laxus felt about him.

"Freed..." He hears faintly to his left.

Freed trembles as he turns his head to look at Laxus' mutilated body.

"Freed..."

It's barely whisper…. or was it a yell? Freed wasn’t exactly sure of anything anymore. Time seemed to have stood still, the sky stopped, his life stopped. Left is right, right is left, red is blue and blue is red. No, red is definitely red.

"Freed..."

"Laxus, I-" Freed doesn't even realize he's crying until he's crawled on his knees over to Laxus’ corpse and the salty drops mix with the blood on the ground.

"Freed!"

The voice is louder now, more urgent. And the mouth isn't moving on the body. Freed can't help but sit on his heels in confusion. If Laxus isn't talking, then who was it that was screaming his name?

"Freed!"

It gets even louder.

"Who's there?" Freed jumped up, reaching for his sword.

"Freed! Snap out of it!" The voice insists.

 _Snap out of it_? Then the realization dawns on him. He turns to look at Laxus on the ground and gasps as he sees the body slowly fade away like fog.

"Freed!"

Suddenly he's leaning against the cabin again, his sword drawn and the tickle on the corner of his ear, still there. And across from him, Laxus is directing the path of the many knives attacking him to the side with his sparks.

"Laxus!" Freed sobbed, wiping at his wet face. Laxus is alive! He's not dead! It was all a hallucination.

"Thank God!" Laxus sighed, pushing more bolts out, some starting to lick the hands of the small enemy mage.

Freed sneaked up behind the man and swung his sword in an attempt to strike the foul mage. But before he does, the swing is blocked by a knife which causes his sword to fall from his hand, clattering on the ground as a third blade pierces deep into his right shoulder, penetrating all the way through.

Freed screams in agony, looking at the blade currently imbedded into his shoulder, panting. He grabs his sword with his left hand and tries to hit his attacker again, to no avail. The man just jumps to the side, out of reach. Freed sighs and leans down on the ground.

"Freed!" Laxus exclaimed, followed by deep shouting.

Freed has enough strength to barely open one eye, and is startled to see Laxus in full dragon slayer mode, complete with scales and everything. Laxus charged the man, the knives simply bouncing off his strong scales. The slayer electrocuted him with enough force to send him flying across the island. And still, he did not stop there. Laxus continued his rampage, ripping apart the cabin, yanking down trees and utterly destroying the area.

"Laxus!" Freed calls out to the rogue slayer. "Stop it!"

It doesn't really work, but the runes Freed tossed at him manage to paralyze the blonde temporarily. Freed knew Laxus hated it, but it's the only way to get him to calm down.

Slowly, Freed made his way over to the snarling Laxus. Freed rested his head on the bigger man's chest as he felt the transition from metal solid to just the strong muscle of Laxus. His shoulder ached as he sat back up to look at his leader.

Laxus appeared....concerned?

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, tipping his head up as best he can while his neck is paralyzed still.

"I mean I have a blade in my shoulder, but otherwise, I'm fucking dandy," Freed huffed, pushing himself to his feet in order to pick up and sheath his sword. He waved his hand while facing away from the bigger man to nullify the runes. "Just yank it out," he said, pushing the sleeve of his shirt into his mouth.

Suddenly, the pain Freed felt when it hit him, rises again as the blade is ripped out. He was expecting it this time, however, and only grimaces. But then he hears the sound of ripping cloth and someone touching his wound. With a hiss, Freed pulls away.

"Freed, I'm trying to bandage you up so you don't bleed out," Laxus grunted, closing the gap once again and wrapping strips of his shirt around Freed’s limp arm.

Freed watched the dragon slayer intently as he worked on his arm. Laxus' brow knitted together in concentration, his nose scrunched slightly and the tip of his pink tongue stuck out.

He looks absolutely adorable.

"You did a shit job," Freed quipped, looking at the mess of fabric around his arm that was already slipping off.

"Fuck off!" Laxus scoffed, turning around, heading for the forest again. Freed sighed and followed his leader back to where they began.

On the way back home, Laxus tells Freed what happened. The minute they stepped into the jungle, they were both under a hallucination. Laxus just happened to realize that it was fake before Freed did. He explained that his grandfather had been in his hallucination and been hurt causing Laxus to reason that:

1.) Makarov couldn't possibly be in this jungle and 2.) His grandfather has power beyond anything that little guy could have done.

Laxus continues with how he "woke up" while still walking through the forest right when Freed asked where they were going. He thought Freed was lucid as well when they came upon the cabin but soon realized he was still under the enchantment. The blonde had tried to wake Freed before the battle started but to no avail.

The little man said that he was a descendant of the ones who originally put the curse on the island. He also said that he altered the curse to something more sinister: it now showed the death of the ones you love. That made a lot of sense to Freed who just watched Laxus die.

Freed felt a little dumb for not realizing that Laxus was very powerful and could have held off those knives easily if the situation had been real. It all happened so fast that Freed hadn’t really had the time to think about what Laxus could do. He’d simply been far too distraught believing that the man he loved was gone to be able to think of anything else.

"So, what did you see in your hallucination?" Laxus asked.

"I watched you die," Freed replied simply, but with a little pain still in his voice.

"That weak guy couldn't have killed me, no way." The blonde snorted, "Give me more credit!"

"Shut up, Laxus." Freed snapped, keeping his eyes averted.

He wasn’t hurt that Laxus thought he was a little stupid for not realizing he was strong enough. It’s the fact that the dragon slayer dismissed just how deeply seeing Laxus dead had affected him that hurt the most.

"Freed-"

"Silence!" Freed screamed, waving his hand to place runes over Laxus' mouth. The burly man tried to fight it but eventually gave in and continued walking.

Watching Laxus die while he was so dumbstruck and _helpless_ was soul-crushing. Freed hadn’t been able do anything to help when the man he loved was getting impaled by a barrage of knives. He just stood there, frozen. He should have helped. He should have ran and attacked the man. He should have done _something_.

Freed sighed and held his limp arm a little tighter. When they set up camp he would look up some runes that might be able to heal his aching shoulder. Hopefully it won't be long now until they made camp.

When they finally settled into their sleeping bags, Freed waved the runes off and turned on a book light so he could find something for his arm.

"It was just a simulation," Laxus said after a while, his back facing Freed.

"What?"

"It was just a simulation," he repeated, "You couldn't have helped it."

"What're you talking about, Laxus?"

"You said that you saw me die. And I know you're beating yourself up over there because you didn't stop it from happening. But it was a hallucination. You couldn't have stopped it. _It_ had control over you."

Freed knows Laxus the best, but Laxus also knows Freed the best. Freed knows it was a hallucination...but it still hurts. It hurts a lot. The image of Laxus lying on the ground covered in blood, his lifeless unseeing blue eyes….it simply won’t leave Freeds mind.

"I didn't see my grandfather," Laxus continued.

Freed looked up at that statement. The dragon slayer was an honest man despite his other personality flaws.

"I saw someone else. And I watched them die too. But I knew it couldn’t be real." Laxus paused briefly. "They got the magic wrong on the person. The little dude didn't know that this guy has a secondary magic in one of his eyes. So when I went over to the body, it was obvious to me that it was wrong."

 _Secondary magic in their eye...?_ It's silent for a long time until Freed realizes who Laxus is referring to.

Him.

Laxus was talking about him. Laxus saw him. Laxus loves him.

Freed smirks.

"Did this person happen to have script magic and green hair?" Freed said, looking back at his book. He's close to finding some runes that could heal his arm.

"Shut up." Laxus grumbled, pulling his blanket up higher, but Freed could still see his pink ears.

The green haired mage inscribed some runes on his shoulder and released it as he slid into the sleeping bag. "I wonder how the magic sees into the mind. How it knew that you liked that person," Freed prods.

"He said something about the magic going into your head and searching deep or whatever."

"Who knew our stone cold lightning dragon slayer was such a softie," Freed mused.

"Freed…" Laxus warned.

"You know, that dominating tone of voice you have really turns me on." Freed teased, unable to help smiling arrogantly when Laxus' whole body tensed up. He knew exactly how to push his buttons. "Too bad my right arm is limp, otherwise I might've started touching myself whilst you slept."

"Freed…" Strike number two. One more and he's out.

"I have before when we've gone on missions." Freed's hand lightly touched Laxus' hip through the blanket, "I think the most recent time was when we fought that one dark guild in the north. After you had singlehandedly destroyed the whole guild hall, you were all sweaty and your clothes had ripped and you looked so powerful and sexy. I couldn't help myself that night. In the tent, right next to you, I touched myself and got off to you."

"Freed," Laxus moaned. Strike three.

"It felt so good. I knew you could wake up at any moment and catch me and it spurred me on even more. I went wild, my hand pumping furiously over my length, then I spread my legs and-" Freed was cut off by a sigh from Laxus and the green-haired mage licked his lips, dipping his hand further down only to feel a hand already there. "Oh?"

"Shut up. Keep going," Laxus snapped, turning over on his back and throwing off his blanket to expose himself.

"Which do I do? Shut up or keep going?" Freed asked, but his voice lacked conviction as he stared at Laxus' cock. It's long and thick with two veins running parallel up the length to the purplish bulbous head. It's a beautiful sight to watch him twist his wrist and work his hand over himself.

"Keep going!"

"Someone's desperate," Freed hummed and Laxus shot him daggers. "Fine. After I spread open my legs I slowly circled my finger around my hole, just teasing myself as I moaned your name. I didn't want to be quiet, I wanted to wake you up, but you never did. Too bad, because then I sucked on my fingers to get them wet and then fingered myself, all to your name."

"Fuck," Laxus murmured, his hips bucking off the sheets. Freed carefully snaked his hand into his own pants and rubbed himself until he was fully hard. He kept his eyes on Laxus as he pulled himself out and stroked slowly. Suddenly, Laxus stopped.

"Stopping so soon?" Freed panted, his hips meeting each thrust of his hand.

"Can I-" Laxus paused mid-sentence and bit his lip, "Can I touch you?"

Freed had never seen Laxus looking so completely vulnerable. His face was flushed and his skin was glistening in the small glow of the book light and his eyes looked so soft. Freed moaned and removed his hand from his cock, nodding. He was sure as hell going to take advantage of this as much as he could.

Laxus rolled over, careful not to disturb Freed's shoulder, lying on top of him. Freed was breathing hard before, but now it's even worse. Laxus is so close to him, their cocks brushing against each other. But what Freed is paying attention to the most are his eyes. His electric, blue eyes boring straight into Freed's turquoise ones.

Freed thinks he can see the ocean in them. They're vast, deep, and unknown. They're constantly moving, rippling, crashing, waving. They're so beautiful, every fleck, every ring, every bit of them. Inside swim eels, sparking and lighting up the darkness surrounding.

Freed swallowed hard, wrapped his good arm around Laxus' neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. It's not as sloppy as it looks, it's just flooding with emotion. There's excitement, longing, arousal, relief, love. It's like the convergence of a powerful, stormy ocean and a fast paced river with rapids.

Laxus reached a hand down and leisurely stroked both their cocks in one hand as they kissed. Freed wasn’t even thinking about the dull pain in his shoulder when the ocean above him starts licking down his neck, nipping his ear and leaving love bites in his wake.

"Laxus," Freed moaned, tugging at blonde hair as Laxus left a particularly dark bruise on his collarbone. The slayer smiled against the script mage's skin and met his eyes.

"Keep talking," Laxus commanded. Freed recognized the tone of voice and his cock twitched in his hand.

"When I'm home in Magnolia, sometimes I'll be reading a book about the history of extinct magic animals, their habitats, diets and niches and something will remind me of you-"

"That wasn't very sexy," Laxus chimed in with a frown.

Freed rolled his eyes and continued, "And I'll start thinking about you and your magic and how big and magnificent you look. Your muscles bulge in erotic ways and your skin shines in your own light from sweat and I just want to push you up against a wall and have my way with you."

"And what's that?" Laxus asked, resuming his kisses all over Freed's torso.

"I'd kiss you hard and grind against you until you were hard and hot for me. Then I'd slowly pull your belt from its loops and thumb your button open so I could- ah!" Freed yelped as Laxus took his cock into his mouth.

The blonde strained to smile around it, but somehow managed to make it work. Freed sighed as Laxus bobbed his head up and down. He's inexperienced by the way his teeth sometimes scrape and the way he has to pull off to breathe every so often. It still felt amazing despite it all.

"Keep going." Laxus prompted Freed after far too much silence had passed.

"I'd pull your sweet, thick cock into my mouth and -nngh suck you so hard you'd see stars. I'd tongue your head and –shit and kiss those veins on the side until you were nearly ready to cum. Then I'd stop and tell you to f-fuck me where you stand." Freed couldn’t help but stutter and interrupt himself when Laxus started fingering him with the other hand while still devoting so much effort to pleasing him elsewhere.

"Is that so? You want me to fuck you?" Laxus asks, looking up like a fucking sex demon with the wild mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah." Freed sighed, "Fuck me good and hard."

The dragon slayer quickly finished up stretching Freed and lubing him up with a lot of saliva before getting ready to slide in. Before he did, he locked eyes with Freed who stared up at him with not only hunger, but also love. Laxus felt like it was more than just a good fuck. It's their first time together. So he leaned down to kiss him as he slowly pushed himself inside.

Freed languidly kissed the man above him to distract himself from the pain at not being prepared properly with lube. He recognized that they no longer have the pace they did before, but it doesn't change the amount of arousal they both are feeling. If anything, it increased it. It's the first time the two of them have been this intimate and it's absolutely wild. It's a dream come true, literally.

Slowly, Laxus began moving his hips, gradual little thrusts, testing out the friction. He could see the discomfort on Freed's face and pulled out and moved over to Freed’s supplies where he knows the mage keeps his lotion. It may not be ideal, but it'll hurt less.

With the small amount of lubrication, Laxus slips right back in. The dragon slayer picked up speed, maintaining it without faltering for one moment. The pair started panting and Freed attempted to kiss Laxus even though he could barely breathe. He's submersed in an ocean, he can't breathe but Laxus is his air, his life, his warmth, his everything.

Freed didn't even realize he started crying until Laxus stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Laxus looked so worried and so gentle that Freed let out a little whimper.

"Does your arm hurt?" The blond asked.

As Laxus goes to pull out, Freed yanks him down for a kiss and holds him tightly. Yes, his arm hurt a little but seeing the usually cold and mean dragon slayer so open and vulnerable was utterly overwhelming.

Laxus wasn’t a romantic and he wasn’t one to pat someone's back when they cried which is why Freed was so surprised when Laxus leaned back and proclaimed; "I love you." As if they were the last words he'd ever get to say. Freed, unable to form any coherent structure of words, simply nods and kisses him again. He's sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean.

After a bit, Laxus began thrusting his hips again and Freed threw his head back and arched up into him. The green haired man moaned for him to do it again and again and Laxus obeyed for once. The dragon slayer pounded into the script mage relentlessly, claiming Freed and marking him up. Freed claims Laxus too, his nails dragging down lightning mage’s back.

"L-Laxus!" Freed warned, squeezing at strong, muscled shoulders.

Laxus nodded in understanding and continued his pace. His thighs ached and his arms did as well from holding himself up for so long. But the minute Freed started thinking about Laxus' well-being, the blond grips his cock in his hand and furiously pumps.

Freed can't see the surface any longer. He's too deep in the ocean, too deep in love, too deep in pleasure. He can feel the sandy bottom with his fingertips, he's almost there. Almost done, ready to be absorbed by the ocean and he couldn't be happier.

"Fuck, Freed," Laxus groaned deeply, his thrusts faltering for just a second when hot liquid shot inside of him. The sensation pushes Freed over the edge and with a cry, he came all over Laxus' hand and their stomachs.

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breaths. Laxus finally pulled out and rolled over back onto his sleeping bag and stared up at the tip of the tent, chest still heaving. Freed watched him, lowering his trembling legs down and stretching his sore hips. They were completely fucked out.

"Laxus-"

"When we get back into Magnolia, come back to my place," Laxus said at the same time.

Freed smirked and looked up, asking, "Oh? What for?"

"I want to fuck you again, but on my bed this time."

"I'll think about it," Freed hummed, using his shirt to wipe off the mess he’d made on his stomach.

Laxus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

The sand shifts silently to accommodate Freed, who's finally lying on the bottom of his one and only ocean.


End file.
